cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Global Alliance
57 |activenations = 37 |percentactive = 65% |totalstrength = 902,961 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 15,841 |totalnukes = 263 |score = 3.76 }} The Grand Global Alliance was founded on March 1, 2006 and was a Green Team alliance in Cyber Nations. It had at one point grown to be one of the biggest alliances and had taken part in every major conflict to date, from the First Great War up until the Second Unjust War. The main focus of the alliance is the personal growth of its members. After all, the Grand Global Alliance is based on the position that everyone in it is family, not just toss-away, useless members. We are a community, which highly differs compared to other alliances. Charter of the Grand Global Alliance The objective of the charter is to clearly state the ideas, issues, and procedures of the Grand Global Alliance and show our devotion to the noble warrior code, chivalry, regality, and loyalty to our alliance and members within. Any nation wishing to join the GGA must make an Oath of Loyalty to the alliance and each and every member. In this oath the nation wishing admittance fully understands that they are entering the GGA as a family member, and that once family always family. Brief History The Grand Global Alliance was founded on March 1, 2006, by Prodigal_Chieftain, Atherton and theblitz. It was founded as a green team alliance alongside the Green Protection Agency. Prodigal_Chieftain and Atherton had previously been members of the Orange Defense Network before setting out to develop their own alliance. Over the next few months the GGA would battle her way up through the ranks of the Cyber verse until she eventually became a nuclear alliance on March 14, 2006. The next day the Grand Global Alliance became a sanctioned alliance alongside some of the most famous alliances in Cyber Nations history. Establishment of the Triumvirate In an attempt to better regulate the alliance's legislative matters, the first Triumvirate of the Grand Global Alliance was set up consisting of ALdbeign, Kevin the Great, and Natz_Our_Hero on July 13, 2006. War and Change The Grand Global Alliance soon found itself fighting in the First Great War. Taking many casualties she emerged victorious. The rest of Planet Bob began to take notice of the alliance and began thinking that maybe this wasn’t an alliance that would be gone in a few months time. After the end of the war, relations with the Grand Global Alliance and the rest of the world were as solid as ever, the coaLUEtion intertwining with the signing of treaties. However, leaving for a couple-week-long vacation in early August, Prodigal_Chieftain allowed his nation to be deleted. Coup of the First Triumvirate With Prodigal_Chieftain gone it was clear that the GGA would be led by a Triumvirate. The Ministry of Internal Affairs was set up and a new improved version of the flag was approved. When Prodigal_Chieftain returned and his nation recreated, his former political methods were considered violent and crazy in the post-war Cyberverse. On September 30, 2006, Prodigal_Chieftain issued a threat of war towards the New Pacific Order's new Emperor, Dilber. In response to this, several members of the government issued an illegal coup of the Grand Global Alliance and suspended the charter temporarily pending reevaluation. The First Triumvirate signed a mutual-defense pact with the NPO in the same evening and, on October 3, 2006, an updated charter was announced with official removal of the Emperor and Empress positions and a defining of the role of the Triumvirate and Elder Statesmen to a fuller extent. The new government of the Grand Global Alliance at this point began growing away from its previous allies in former coaLUEtion alliances, and closer to newly-positioned allies in the Initiative. We are the Grand Global Alliance Over the next few years the Grand Global Alliance would find herself fighting in both Great War Three and the Unjust War. Like in the past two great wars she would emerge victorious from them both. Within the alliance new ministries had been developed and members had been appointed their duties within them. The GGA continued to defy comments from other alliances and rulers stating that it would not be long before the GGA were gone. As well as fighting in all three Great Wars and the Unjust War, she also fought several smaller wars which, like the Great Wars, she once again emerged from victorious. The Karma War and Aftermath It was during the Karma War that the Grand Global Alliance had her first taste of defeat. Lasting longer than originally planned by the opposing side, the Grand Global Alliance ultimately accepted surrender terms. New found respect from other alliances did however begin to show, with the GGA seeming to remain intact despite losing nearly 70% of its total NS. The Grand Global Alliance learned that during the planning of the Karma War, it was documented that the GGA would accept surrender terms with little fighting. After the war the Grand Global Alliance lost many members. Some had abandoned the alliance during the war and some had stepped down from their positions after war’s end. Members began to question the style of leadership of the GGA, often stating that the GGA should have ultimately gone down fighting instead of accepting surrender terms. As time went by members reached agreements and the Grand Global Alliance looked ahead to the future. There was still talk over the quality of leadership, but there were no major disputes. Several problems also occurred with the GGA’s forum during the aftermath. It was during this time that the GGA moved to their previous forums. The GGA had also accepted that they lost the war and had now developed a medal for members who stuck by the alliance throughout the war and found themselves on the receiving end of relentless attacks. The Second Unjust War In accordance with their treaty with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, the GGA honored the document by declaring war upon the Mostly Harmless Alliance on February 2, 2010, solidifying the GGA's entrance into the Second Unjust War. GGA entered the war more prepared than in previous wars, having grown in response to their defeat in the Karma War. On Valentine's Day, 2010, the Mostly Harmless Alliance and the Grand Global Alliance shook hands upon a white peace, after a couple of days of negotiations between the MHA Triumvirate and Shaneprice/Dementual of the GGA. The alliance fought valiantly through the war as many people in the cyberverse admitted, losing over 40% of its nation strength in defense of its ally in IRON. MHA members and GGA members alike felt their opponents treated one-another honorably, for the most part. Coup of the Second Triumvirate Prior to the entry of the Grand Global Alliance into the Second Unjust War, a vote was put up by then-Triumvir Manfred to disband the alliance, citing low activity levels and spiraling alliance direction. Quickly to place a vote in favor, then-Triumvir andre27 agreed to the proposal. Shaneprice firmly placed his foot down and said that the Grand Global Alliance would not be disbanded so long as he was in office. Manfred and andre27 then used a loophole in the charter of the GGA to remove the unanimous Triumvir requirement for disbandment and lower it to a 2/3 vote, effectively rendering Shaneprice's firm stance useless. Having put the alliance on the line in this manner, Manfred commented on how it would be best if the GGA instead waited to disband until the 1st of March, which would have been the GGA's 4th birthday. Manfred then announced his stepping down from Triumvirate, and was later succeeded by Qaianna. This urgency brought Shaneprice to contact Dementual and roy_mustang, members of the Grand Global Alliance who had in the previous month offered their services to reform the alliance, in order to have them assist in securing the alliance's future. Having approximately one month to organize an effort to save the Grand Global Alliance from disbandment, the three began work on a New Plan, the most important aspect of which being getting a new forum launched that was not in the hands of those who threatened the GGA's future. Near the middle of February, Shaneprice also found and contacted Jonathan Brookbank, an ex-Triumvir deposed of in mid-2007. Jonathan Brookbank, having been attempting to get into the Grand Global Alliance to assist in fixing it ever since his exile began, gladly accepted the offer to assist. Time running short to the March 1st deadline, the liberation team worked in hidden silence while the Elders and other Triumvirs continued to contemplate mergers and disbandment. On February 22, Shaneprice announced that he was executing his mandate of service to the Grand Global Alliance by clearing the government of the Grand Global Alliance and establishing a new Transitionary Triumvirate of Dementual, Jonathan Brookbank, and himself, with roy_mustang serving as Regent. He also announced suspension of the Grand Global Alliance charter while a revised version would be written. The new Grand Global Alliance forums were launched and members notified to sign-in. improving the GGA's public face, improving GGA growth and performance, increasing the unity of those with Green Blood, improving overall United Jungle communication and cooperation, and saving the Grand Global Alliance from its history of bad government and a minuscule military as their reasoning, the Transitionary Triumvirate cleared nearly every one of the Grand Global Alliance's old treaties and ordered a reestablishment of power and a restructuring of the ministries geared towards alliance growth. Aftermath The coup's result sent many of the members who had survived up to that point leaving with the ousted government members. Andre27, and then later Qaianna, both migrated to Phoenix Rising, another Green alliance founded by other former GGA members. GGA's membership had plummeted below sixty member nations. Manfred, along with former leader DeScepter, founded another alliance, Cerberus on the Purple sphere. The transitional Triumvirate gave way to a revival of the original structure, with Jonathan Brookbank installed as the Emperor of the Grand Global Alliance. During his administration, the Alliance had retained its relationship with MASH and added a treaty with the Colonial Independence Association as well as promulgating 'the Emerald Doctrine', a stance on Green unity. Members of the United Jungle Accords questioned the sincerity. On 30 May 2010, would be left to take over as Emperor] after Jonathan Brookbank departed. Grand Global Report The Grand Global Report (GGR) was the Grand Global Alliance's official news report, first launched in mid-2006. Consisting of both an alliance edition and an international edition, the report covered subjects within and outside of the alliance. It was also the platform for interviews and ministry advertisements. Developed and led by GGA member Laomedon, there have been several reports published and changes made since its introduction. It had an official spot on the GGA’s website along with an archive of past publications. Award System After several attempts to rescue the old system the Grand Global Alliance had designed a new system along with new medals and ribbons. The idea of the redesign was to make the system more manageable and to create a more impressive look for members. The first ceremony using the new system was scheduled for early 2010. International Relations Doctrines and Treaties War Involvement See also Category:Alliances Category:Grand Global Alliance Category:Green team alliances